Happy brithday Danna!
by LostWolfPup
Summary: Deidara gives Sasori a very 'spesical' gift


Ok I know this is a little...ok a lot late but it's better late than never,right?

Ok I do not own Naruto if I did Naruto and Gaara would be together Sasuke and Itachi would and be together Haku and Zabuza would be together and of course Sasori and Deidara would be together

* * *

Happy Birthday Danna!

Deidara woke unusually early, about the time the time Sasori should be up. Deidara noticed the room was completely dark, the only light was the little bit of early morning sunlight that shown through the window. Deidara look over at Sasori's bed, he was asleep.

'That's weird.' Deidara thought as he eyed the beautiful sleeping redhead. 'He's kind of cute when he's asleep.' Deidara thought as he smiled peacefully. He quickly shook his head. 'No, no, no! What am I thinking!? He's a guy and so am I, I shouldn't be thinking like this…but I can't help my-self…' Deidara thought, his smile fading. Deidara laid down and soon fell asleep, dreaming of Sasori.

This time when Deidara woke up Sasori was tinkering with his puppets. Deidara got up and tiredly walked up behind the redhead, he stood there for a while just standing quietly watching the redhead work.

"What do you want, can't you see I'm busy, brat?" Sasori asked annoyed with Daeidara's presence and kept working.

Deidara ignored the fact that Sasori just called him a brat and just kept working. Sasori sighed and finally turned around.

"How long are you going to keep standing there like a moron and tell me what you want?" Sasori asked getting pissed.

"Um I uh…when I woke up early this morning you weren't up, I was just wondering if something was wrong." Deidara explained as a blush slowly sneaked onto his face from being so close to his beautiful Danna.

Sasori gave him an emotionless look. He stood there for a while trying to decide what to say.

"It's none of your business, brat." Sasori said going back to his work.

"But Sasori-Danna, I was worried about you." Deidara Said looking down, Sasori stopped working suddenly staring at his unfinished puppet, his eyes wide. Sasori blushed a deep red.' D-Did he say he was worried about me?' Sasori thought. Sasori turned around and looked at the long haired blond who was obviously disappointed.

"Look if you really want to know then look at my calendar." Sasori said being nice to the blond. Deidara looked up his face beaming with bliss and happily walked over to Sasori's calendar. A red circle around the 13th.' What's this mean?' Deidara wondered. He noticed that in the little box the words "My birthday." Were written in.

Deidara turned around to look at his Danna, but he was working on his puppet. Deidara smirked. ' I know just what to give him.' Deidara thought sneaking up behind the redhead rapping his arms around Sasori's waist nuzzling into his neck. Sasori blushed and gasped. He turned around.

"D-Deidara what do you think your doing?" Sasori asked still blushing heavily. Deidara just smiled.

"Deidara answer-"Before he could finish he felt a pair of soft warm lips on his own. Sasori's eyes widened for a short while then relaxed into the kiss and rapped his arms around the younger mans neck.

Deidara ran his toung over Sasori's bottom lip begging for entrance. Sasori was hesitant to open his mouth but did anyway, he knew he too wanted this badly. The two fought for dominance. Sasori gained dominance and roamed Deidara's mouth.

Deidara tried suppressing a moan but failed. Deidara moaned slightly. Sasori smirked into the kiss and moved to his neck removing Deidara's cloak and throwing it somewhere in the room. Sasori started to bit and suck along Deidara's neck.

Deidara tilted his head with his lips partly opened so Sasori could have better access to his neck. Sasori kissed up to Deidara's ear and bit it causing Deidara to moan Sasori's name. Sasori captured Deidara's lips again. Deidara began to take off Sasori's cloak and threw it to the side and ran his hands under Sasori's shirt and ran his hands over his wooden chest.

Sasori pulled away think it would be nice to let Deidara breath. Deidara was panting when Sasori picked him up bridal style and carried him over to his bed putting Deidara down.. Sasori was hovering over Deidara his legs on either said of Deidara's..

Sasori discarded Deidara's shirt and his own. Sasori instantly went to one of Deidara's nipples biting and sucking on it, Deidara arched his back at Sasori's touch and began to grow hard. Deidara moaned loudly blushing hard.

Sasori moved to Deidara's lips and ran his toung over Sasori's lip. Sasori happily opened his mouth. Sasori ran one hand down Deidara's chest while the other held the younger mans face. Sasori's hand reached the hem of Deidara's pants and removed them in one swift move.

Sasori put his hand slightly on Deidara's now completely hard member.. Deidara whined at the fact that Sasori was teasing him. Sasori pulled away and smirked.

"Stop…..teasing…..me…" Deidara said in between pants. Sasori just ignored him and removed Deidara's underwear. Sasori engulf Deidara's length and started bobbing his head while licking and sucking it. Deidara unconsciously bucked his hips. Sasori stopped what he was doing and put and hand on Deidara's hips.

Sasori continued what he was doing.. Deidara started moaning and panting trying to catch his breath.

"Ah!...S-S-Sasori…I-I'm…going t-to!-" Before he could finish he came into Sasori's mouth. Sasori swallowed the liquid and licked his lips and took off his reaming clothes.

Sasori put three fingers up to Deidara's lips. "Suck." Sasori said. Deidara took the finger and began to coat them with his saliva. Once Sasori thought they were coated enough he pulled his fingers out of Deidara's mouth when lifted Deidara's legs so they were resting on is shoulders.

"Dei this might hurt." Sasori warned then inserted in finger into Deidara's entrance. Deidara wiggled a little trying to get used to the feeling and only feeling a little pain.

"Dei your to tight, You need to relax." Sasori said.

"But It feels weird." Deidara complained.

"I know but you have to." Sasori said kissing Deidara. Deidara relaxed at the feeling of Sasori's lips on his. Sasori added an other finger and began to stretch Deidara. Deidara winced at the pain but dealt with it.

Once Sasori thought Deidara was stretched enough added the last finger feeling around looking for something. Deidara closed his eyes tightly as tears began to form. Sasori kept poking around till he hit Deidara's prostate.

"Ah!" Deidara screamed in pleasure and arched his back. 'Found it.' Sasori thought. Sasori pulled his fingers out of Deidara and positioned him self at Deidara's entrance.

"This will hurt." Sasori said entering Deidara slowly.

"Ah!" Deidara screamed letting the tears fall. Sasori licked the tears away and waited for Deidara to relax. Once Deidara relaxed Sasori started a slow rhythm hitting Dei's prostate each time.

"Ah! Faster! Harder!" Deidara screamed. Sasori started moving faster and hitting Dei harder. Sasori grabbed Dei's neglected member and stated pumping it in time with each trust.

"Sasori! I'm going to cum!" Dei screamed. He could feel him self reaching reaching his climax .Sasori pumped and thrust harder and faster.

"SASORI!!" Dei screamed and came all over Sasori's hand and their chest's. Sasori pulled out of Dei and laid down next to dei hold him close.

"Happy birthday Sasori-danna. "Dei said before falling asleep in Sasori's arms.

"Yeah, I love you too, brat." Sasori whispered holding Dei closer soon falling asleep.


End file.
